The World Can Wait
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "In the time since they've been together, he's never known her to skip out on the crime scene, but the lift of her eyebrow tells him she's more than serious. The world can wait." AU for what I would have liked to happen after the first scene of 7X03.


**A/N: This took a bit of a different path than I had originally planned, but I still like it. This takes place at the beginning of 7X03 and then goes AU for what I would have liked to happen. Hope you enjoy. Would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the characters used in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>The World Can Wait<strong>

* * *

><p>She's beautiful. It's all he can focus on as he watches her over the edge of his IPad. She's curled up opposite him on the couch, long legs bent gracefully in front of her so that her own IPad can rest on them. He doesn't remember the two months that he was gone, but his body does. The need to have her has only grown in the three weeks he's been home and he wants her, now.<p>

She must be thinking the same thing because he catches her glancing at him as well, although he doesn't let her know he sees. He's been waiting for her to let him know when she's ready, but maybe she's been waiting for him. She finally clears her throat and asks him if he wants to do something, and oh yes, there is something he desperately wants to do. They pick up their playful banter, tossing ideas back and forth until finally, she mentions the one thing that's on the tip of his tongue; finally they're both on the same page.

They were both waiting for the same thing, each other. Now more than ready to reconnect every part of their lonely bodies, they stop waiting and start towards the bedroom. The ring of her phone halts their journey to the bedroom eliciting a groan from both of them. Castle briefly imagines throwing the phone out the window and dragging her in to the bedroom anyway, only she seems to have a similar idea. She ignores the call, but types out a quick text to Ryan and hits send.

When she looks over at him with that signature Beckett smirk on her face he grabs her phone so that he can see the message.

"_You and Espo can handle the crime scene this morning. Have something important I need to take care of. It can't wait. See you at the precinct."_

In the time since they've been together, he's never known her to skip out on the crime scene, but the lift of her eyebrow tells him she's more than serious. The world can wait.

He doesn't get the chance to drag her into the bedroom because before he can she's climbing his body, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist. Oh carrying, he can definitely carry her to the bedroom. His hands wrap around her thighs as he quickly carries her through the doorway of their bedroom. She clings to him when he tries to lay her down on the bed causing him to fall on top of her. She's still clinging when he tries to pull back so that he can remove their clothing.

"Kate?"

He feels the soft tremble of her body against his, but for the first time since he's been back she doesn't cry. Her words come out in a raspy whisper against his neck, where her face is currently buried.

"I just need to make sure this is real. So many nights while you were gone I dreamed that you were wrapped around me just like this and I woke to find myself alone with empty, cold sheets. My body ached for yours and there was a constant thirst that I could never quench. I missed you so much, Castle."

She clings to him tighter and he lets her, placing soft kisses on the crown of her head.

"I'm here now, babe. I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry that I left you all alone. I know I don't remember the two months I was gone, but I did miss you and my body did as well."

She finally loosens her hold on him and allows him to pull back so that he can gaze down at her. He brings his right hand to her face, brushing her hair back and cupping her cheek. He leans forward slowly, capturing her lips in a soft, warm kiss. He lingers for a second before pulling back and moving his hands to the hem of her shirt.

"So, shall I prove to you that I'm really here?"

She lifts up slightly, allowing him to pull her shirt over her head. "Yes, please. I need you."

He takes his time removing the rest of her clothing, softly kissing each new patch of exposed skin. She shivers when he finally removes her panties, and the press of his lips to her pubic bone causes her to gasp. When he starts the push her thighs apart she stops him.

"Castle, you know I love it when you do that, but right now I just want to be connected with you. I just want you. Please?"

He smiles at her, her words bringing back memories of the night she showed up at his door soaking wet. Those words do something to him. He sheds his clothing quickly, only leaving her for a brief moment before hovering over her once more.

She runs her hands over his body, stopping when she gets to the raised scar on his side. She's seen it a few times since he's been home, but only for brief seconds when he's changed clothes. She traces her fingers lightly over it and he shivers above her.

"You have no memory of when you got this?"

He shakes his head. "No, no memories at all."

"Well, at least you don't remember the pain. That's the worst part of it. I'm so glad that it wasn't worse than this." She closes her eyes at the memory of the pain in her chest when she was shot.

"I know babe, I know. But we're both here now and we both healed. That's all that matters to me."

He kisses her again, letting their naked bodies press against each other. She doesn't let him pull away this time, opening her mouth to invite him in. He complies immediately, letting his tongue explores the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. She parts her legs, allowing him to settle between them and she whimpers when she feels his erection press against her stomach.

He moves his hand to her throbbing center, groaning when he instantly feels the dampness there.

"I don't think you've ever been this wet before," he whispers against her lips.

And finally the weight that's been hanging over them lifts. She smirks at him. "When I told you I was ready, I meant it. I need you inside me, now."

He can't resist teasing her first, knowing that as soon as he joins them together it will be over all too quickly. He drags his finger through her wetness and then rubs circles over her clit. She gasps and writhes beneath him.

"Castle…" His name is a warning and she comes almost immediately after she says it. But it's not nearly enough to satiate her sex deprived body. She pushes his hand away, whimpering and glancing up at him with pleading eyes.

"I love watching you when you come. You're so beautiful and the way you let go when you're with me is breathtaking."

She smiles at him as she reaches down to stroke him. "If you hurry up and get inside me, you can see me come again," she says with a saucy wink.

He can't deny her any longer, his body reminding him that he was indeed away from her for two months. He slides into her slowly, both of them moaning at the feeling and he gives her a minute to adjust. She lifts her legs to his shoulders, the angle causing her to scream out as soon as he starts thrusting into her. She's still slightly sensitive from the little orgasm she just had and the spot he's hitting inside her causes wave after wave of pleasure.

"Yes, yes that feels so good"

Unable to hold back he pounds into her, his entire body craving her touch. Both at a loss for words, the only sounds that fill the room are her cries and his grunts. He feels the first tingling of his climax approaching and he picks up his pace. He's never been a selfish lover, always making sure she gets there first or at the same time as him, but the way she's tossing her head on the pillow tells him she isn't far behind.

He sneaks a hand to the place they are joined and presses his thumb over her clit. She cries out and he grips her upper thigh with his other hand. "Come with me Kate. Let go, baby."

His words are all it takes and her walls clench hard around him as she breaks, her entire body tensing with the force of her orgasm. He thrusts into her a few more times, her name roaring from his lips as he spills into her.

He uses all of the strength he has left to slowly guide her legs from his shoulders back onto the bed and then she pulls him down so that the weight of his body is against hers. He rests his head against her chest, his lips pressing against the side of her breast as they both catch their breath.

After a few minutes he lifts his head and smiles at her. "I love you so much, Kate. Every time with you is amazing."

She pulls him in for a sweet kiss. "I never want to know what it's like to lose you again. I love you too, Castle, with all my heart."

She enjoys the feeling of him pressed against her for as long she can until she remembers that they have to get to the precinct before the boys start wondering where they are. He seems to read her mind and slowly eases out of her, pulling her up with him.

"We're going to need to buy some extra coffee before we come home; I plan to keep you up for quite a while." He wiggles his eyebrows at her as he reaches for his clothes.

"Oh Mr. Castle, you've no idea how okay with that I am."

He tackles her on the bed, kissing her soundly before he lets her back up.

"Well Mrs. Almost Castle, I plan to make up for all of those lonely nights you spent in this bed."

She smiles at his words. Two months ago she would have broken down if anyone had called her that. The chance that she might never become Mrs. Castle played in her mind constantly. She can't wait to be his wife.

"Soon, babe. I'll be your wife soon and you can call me Mrs. Castle as much as you like."


End file.
